M110 SASS
The M110 SASS is a Sniper Rifle that was released in the 3-10-10 Time Release. In real life, the M110 SASS (Model 110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System), is intended to replace the M24. It is a gas-operated semi-automatic sniper. Overview The M110 SASS, ingame, is a rather interesting weapon. This long-ranged rifle is one of the two "true" semi-automatic Sniper Rifles in the game (the other one being the Dragunov SVD and variants). This is so because the other semi-automatic rifles, the SR25, MSG-90, and the PSG-1, have been "converted/patched" so that they have automatic fire, giving users the ease of not always clicking the fire button. One can tell from the fire-mode bullet icon displayed below the weapon's ammo count. This means that the gun's fire rate, like a Pistol's, is restricted mainly by how fast a player can click. It has very high damage, a strong two-hit kill, and is also very accurate. As such, it is extremely easy to no-scope with this gun. All this combined with decent portability makes this a very deadly rifle in the hands of skilled or even unskilled players. Being a variant of the SR25, the M110 SASS has just a little more Portability than the SR25. It also has distinguishing digital desert camouflage finish along with its very loud and interesting sound in game when its fired (unlike its predecessor, this rifle does not have a pre-attached Suppressor, nor can it be equipped with one, giving it a louder, "tougher" noise). The M110 SASS's scope sway is a tiny bit above average but not by too much, just to slightly balance its new, higher damage rating. Though it is based on the SR-25, it is statistically better than its predecessor in every way. It has higher damage, less recoil, higher portability and firing rates, as well as retaining the same accuracy. One of the few major differences is that the SR-25 cannot be un-silenced, while the M110 SASS cannot be silenced at all. From 5-5-10 to 5-12-10, the M110 SASS was the GP Weapon of the Week available at the following prices: *1,800 GP/1 Day *8,820 GP/ 7 Days *35,100 GP/ 30 Days *97,200 GP/ 90 Days You also needed a rank of Staff Sergeant/II. As of December 2010, Nexon is retiring the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was being sold for 11,950 NX/permanent on Wednesday 12-22-10-Wednesday 01-05-11at 11:00 am PST. Trivia *It is often mistaken for the SR25 Sandfire, although there is a major difference in the appearances of the two weapons. *It is classified as a "Sniper System" because it is made out of more than one item (in this case the rifle and the scope). *Despite firing the same round, and at a lower muzzle velocity, as the M14 and M60(7.62x51), the M110 does more damage than both these weapons. *Despite Nexon stats saying the M110 SASS having the same accuracy than the SR25, during gameplay the M110 SASS still has very good accuracy. Some say it is almost on par to that of a M24 accuracy; as they can aim through the fog of Snow Valley and still land hits. i.e if one aims at the center of a players head and shoots 100% it will be a headshot, but this is hard to do because the enemy could be moving or lag or bad hitbox. *The M110 SASS will be sold on the "Best of 2010" sale for 35100 gp for 30 days. #As such, its accuracy may be on par with the Beta-version of the SR25, which had near perfect accuracy. Media M110 SASS.jpg|M110 SASS Ingame M110 SASS Draw Animation.jpg|M110 SASS Draw Animation Sprinting with the M110 SASS.jpg|Sprinting with the M110 SASS Category:Primary Category:NX Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Perm Removed Category:Semi Auto Snipers Category:NX Standard Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Items Category:Leaked Content